


burn

by timefighter



Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Strained Relationships, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, burn - Freeform, niki & wilbur pain haha, niki and fundy are mad at wilbur, wilbur’s kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: fundy and niki are angry at wilbur after his death. rightfully so. title inspired by “burn” from hamilton.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> ha angst sorry this isnt the next chapter of soft sounds from another planet

When Niki and Fundy were undercover in Manberg, Wilbur wrote her letters.  
Letters about his day, from how he and Tommy started the potato farm to his plans to win L’Manberg back.  
She saved every letter. How could she not? He was her best friend.  
Her best friend, her twin flame, her favorite person.

Key word; _was_.

Quackity had warned Niki, warned her about Wilbur. About his instability, his penchant for fire, his need for control. Niki knew all of this. She took it in stride.

Wilbur wasn’t a danger to Niki. He was never a threat. No, Wilbur would never hurt her. He wouldn’t. Wilbur was a gentle soul, misguided and lost, but kind and soft like a gentle summer breeze.

His words were honeyed, his eyes like hot coffee on a cold winter day.  
His hands warm and worn, his embrace tight and holding her together.

Quackity had warned Niki, warned her about Wilbur. He said Wilbur was an Icarus. And he’d flown too close to the sun.  
Niki didn’t want it to be true. She didn’t want to accept the fact that the boy she knew, the kindred spirit with a smile of fluorescence and a voice flowing like a lazy river, was gone.

Fundy had yelled at Wilbur that night. Had screamed and shouted and ran his voice raw until his throat ached. He’d wanted nothing more than for his father to fight back, to say something, anything, but the brown—haired man had simply stared at him.

And left.

Fundy burned the flag.  
Held a torch to the red, white, and blue, the yellow and black of his country and let it go up in flames.  
Watched as the inferno ate away at the fabric Wilbur and Niki had so painstakingly woven.  
Let Wilbur fall to his knees as he dropped the flare and didn’t think about looking back.

After, they burned the letters.  
She and Fundy stood on the beach, outside of the ruins of their country, of the only home they’d ever known.  
And they burned Wilbur’s letters.

Niki read every single one before she flicked the lighter open and dropped the parched paper into the burning pile. She let herself remember, let the memories flow through her, because once she did, once the letters were gone, she’d lose the last tangible link she had to Wilbur.

It wasn’t closure. It wasn’t catharsis. It never was.  
It wasn’t some sort of sick pleasure, some kind of revenge on the man who’d ruined their lives.  
It was simply a breath of fresh air. It was moving on.

Heaven forbid someone whisper Wilbur was a part of some scheme, some plan thought out by the gods.  
Fundy’s father thought of himself in two ways.  
One, the best person to ever grace their lives.  
Two, a broken soul whose only way out was a knife in the back.

Fundy wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t naive. He knew how people thought of Wilbur, like his father was some sort of fucking saint, the sole provider of his country.  
He knew the citizens thought Wilbur Soot was a legend, a revolutionary, a radical and powerful man with nothing to lose.

They were wrong. Fundy wasn’t surprised.

Niki let herself become a shadow. A wraith, if you will.  
A spider hiding in the very corner of a room, hidden in her web of spun stories and lies. She didn’t care whether the history books told her tale. She didn’t care if the historians would contemplate how Niki reacted when Wilbur betrayed them, betrayed _her_ , because Niki was already gone.

And when the time came? When Wilbur had his grand finale, his denouement? Fundy and Niki wondered.  
They wondered whether Wilbur would resolve his issues in the afterlife, whether he would accept his losses and defeats, whether he would watch it all burn again or attempt to rebuild.

Wondered if he would ever learn that they were his legacy.


End file.
